Too Much Too Cute
by purrpickle
Summary: Quitt drabbles and short stories, all one-shots. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own Glee nor the characters within. Well, this is my collection of Quitt drabbles and one-shots, over 100 words (so don't fit in Too Cute to Encourage), and below separate one-shot posting status. They are stand-alone and not related unless specifically stated, as well as the first two chapters were originally posted in More of Everything Under the Sun.

This is a prompt for charliescoloringbook, who provided, "I got you something." Thanks!

* * *

Trying her best to keep her eyes closed even under the blindfold Brittany had tied, Quinn couldn't stop a giant smile from splitting her face. "I _can't_ see, promise," she laughed.

Brittany's hands squeezed her shoulders. "You sure?" she asked, pressing her lips to Quinn's cheek, giggling.

"I'm sure."

"Good." Patting Quinn's head, fingers sliding down, playfully catching at the ends of the shorter blonde's bangs, Brittany took hold of her shoulders again. "Okay," she leaned over her, voice dropping, "I got you something."

"You did?" Quinn couldn't help bobbing up and down in her seat. Brittany had been acting oddly for the good part of an hour now, and she was beyond curious. Her lips twitched up. "Will it make me happy?"

"It should." Grinning, Brittany kissed her suddenly, properly, lips brushing and pushing against hers. "Stop it! You're not being fair!"

"_Me_?" Quinn grinned, hands coming up to grab at where she thought Brittany's waist would be, pulling the other blonde closer, "You're the one who keeps on kissing me."

Brittany laughed again. "Then I'll stop. For _now_," she clarified, obviously seeing Quinn's pout. "Now, c'mon, I'm going to take the blindfold off. Keep your eyes closed?"

Sighing, Quinn nodded. "If you _insist._"

Soft lips pushed against hers again. "I do."

"Then I will."

"Good." Tugging at the blindfold, untying it, Brittany slid her hands over Quinn's eyes instead. "Okay, on the count of three. One. Two. _Three_."

Blinking at the sunlight, eyes roaming over the space in front of her, Quinn gasped. "_Brittany_! It's _wonderful_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **An anon just asked for Quitt. Thanks!

* * *

The wind was nice, if cool. Relaxing closer to Brittany and the source of heat she provided, Quinn drew in a deep breath. "Don't you think those ducks have had enough to eat?" she asked.

Brittany's head moved against hers, shaking a negative. "I still have bread left over," she explained, "And I'm trying to lure the lone wolves by pretending I'm ignoring them."

Quinn raised her eyes. Taking note of the brilliantly colored ducks paddling behind the main group, she smiled, letting out a soft laugh. "But what happens if you run out before they come over?"

Straightening before leaning back to grab her backpack from where they had discarded their belongings before, Brittany tugged it forward. "I have more," she grinned, proudly holding another bag of crusts up, only to shoo a daring duck away from nibbling on her toes, "_No_, not for you."

Sitting back and to her side, craning her head to get a better look at her companion, the sun shining in her hair and across her dancing smile, Quinn stifled another laugh when Brittany had to shoo away another enterprising duck. Though her side was feeling the loss of warmth, it wasn't horrible. She knew Brittany would be back soon, her arm slung casually around Quinn's waist, snuggling with her as the ducks moved off to find another source of food. It was something the other blonde just did, almost reflexively, and Quinn didn't mind.

No, she mused contentedly, looking back over the pond, finding herself mentally urging the still circling ducks over if just to make Brittany happy, why should she mind it?

Brittany's giggle followed by a tossing of another handful of bread crusts out distracted her, and Quinn gave in, taking a handful for herself. Maybe, she thought, meeting Brittany's bright eyes, allowing herself to share in the simple joy reflected there as she fanned the bread outward, she had needed this simple afternoon more than she thought she had.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **An anon asked for Quitt, chest kiss. Thanks!

* * *

After the accident, after Quinn was well enough to accept visitors and not too sore to appreciate it, Brittany camped out in her bedroom. Making sure that her pillows were fluffed, that she didn't need to reach for anything, as well as being willing to pick her up or provide the wheelchair as needed, the taller blonde knew she was qualified at least for the level of Artie-care. The rest she'd be happy to make up as time went on.

Like now. "Back cramp! _Oh_. _Cramp_," Quinn gasped, face scrunching violently as her shoulders stiffened. She was already unsteady on her legs that as soon as she wasn't in control of her balance, she thumped down on her side.

Brittany was there a second later. "How bad?" she asked, smoothing Quinn's hair away from her face, taking in already tearing hazel eyes, "Hot water or massage?" While waiting for an answer, she placed her hand gently on Quinn's lower back, cocking her head in question as she spread out her fingers and slowly slid up.

"Ah. There. There." Grimacing, allowing Brittany to help roll her over onto her stomach and trying to ignore when she gently dealt with her casted legs, Quinn went to pull her arms up to her chin, but with a cry of pain, had to stop.

"Shh." Humming, Brittany softly pressed the bottom of her palm below the offended area. "How's this?" When Quinn didn't answer, Brittany frowned and stopped. "Q?"

Quinn's voice was almost gone, husky and scratched with what came through her lungs and the sheet. "...I can't really fee..." she swallowed, "Feel that."

Brittany stared down at Quinn's back. "Really...?" she asked, then slowly stroked her fingers up again.

With a quiet rustle, Quinn nodded.

"Okay. Then here?" Pausing with her hand right about her natural waist, Brittany idly started following along the blue and white stripes of her shirt.

"...That works."

"Good." Balancing with her free hand next to her thighs to give her better leverage, Brittany concentrated solely on helping her friend's muscle relax. It wasn't the first time Quinn had gotten a back cramp, but they were even more common after the accident. It wasn't fun.

Slowly, methodically, the tension in Quinn's back dissipated. Not fully gone, as it wouldn't in a long while, Brittany was only satisfied when Quinn felt pain-free enough to finally finish her movement of pulling her hands to up under her chin. She smiled. "No naked massage tonight, huh?"

Exhaling, ending in a real chuckle, Quinn sighed happily, "No." Turning her chin to look at Brittany with one eye, the corner of her lips smiled in a combination of frustration and helplessness, "Help me turn over?"

Brittany did so. Finding herself leaned over Quinn's lap, weight propped on her hand next to her far hip, on her knees as she'd moved to get into the best position, head brushing past her chest, she paused. "Q?"

Quinn's arms were loosely around Brittany's shoulders, in the process of dropping. "B?"

Shifting back so most of her weight was on her knees and ankles and heels, Brittany wrapped her arm loosely around Quinn's waist, partially to help her back up against the headboard, and partially to hug her. "I know," she whispered, making sure the other girl could hear her, pressing her face into the area she thought her heart might have been, "That your legs aren't working right now."

Quinn inhaled sharply, her chest suddenly firmer and more vulnerable against Brittany's forehead in the same breath.

"But it doesn't mean..." Lifting her head just enough to find the low collar of Quinn's shirt, kissing the soft skin it afforded her, Brittany sat back. She smiled, meaning ever single word, "That _you're _broken."


End file.
